Babysitting
by AmyG1994
Summary: Arizona reached down for the covers and pulled them up around the tangle of bodies, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and sighed, soon to fall asleep for the second time that night.


Arizona laid her head down on the pillow after an exhausting day at work; she turned from setting her pager on her night-stand to the beautiful scenario next to her. Callie was lying on top of the covers, with 5 month old George Sloan fast asleep on her chest. He had been dropped round just as Arizona was leaving for work this afternoon and Lexie was giving Callie bag after bag of supplies and several lists and rotas to abide by, she was freaking out to say the least.

"I see you both survived the day, despite Lexie's concerns"

Callie smiled, "The concerns didn't stop…she rang 24 times"

"24 TIMES?" Arizona's eyes widened in astonishment,

Callie put her finger up to her lips, "Ssshhhh, it took me an hour to get him to stop crying and asleep like this, don't tell Lexie though"

"So it didn't go too well then?"

"It was going perfectly fine, until Yang burst in shouting at Owen who was closely following. They'd forgotten, consumed in their rage, that they moved to the other apartment and then all hell broke loose" Callie sighed.

"Well it's alright now isn't it" Arizona said moving closer to gain some heat from Callie, she soon fell asleep.

It was 3am when Arizona awoke, she rolled over to find the space where her girlfriend should be lying completely empty, and cold which told Arizona she hadn't been in bed in quite some time. Arizona got up and left the warmth of the bed in search of Callie, and more importantly the baby that they were looking after. She padded across the cold harsh wooden flooring and opened the door to the woman lying next to a screaming George both on the central rug, she looked tired, drained and on the verge of screaming herself.

"Hey Georgie Porgie, pleaseeeee go back to sleep, there's nothing more I can do for you, I've fed you, changed you, burped you, played with you and all you can give me is that scream? After all that I've done, why won't you go back to sleep?" She rolled over onto her stomach and threw her head into her hands. Arizona decided this was time to intervene.

"Hey baby, you alright?" She cautiously edged closer towards the fragile Torres woman, boy could they be scary when they were angry.

"NO ARIZONA DO I LOOK OK?" She lowered her tone "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you, but he's been crying for three hours, three hours Arizona, I've done everything and he just won't stop" She had risen to a sitting position by now and appeared seconds from crying.

Arizona walked over and crouched next to Callie, rubbing circles into her lower back "It's alright, hey please don't cry, it's going to be ok"

"Yeah you would say that, you've been asleep for the past four hours, and for that reason I have severe hatred for you"

Arizona smiled "Why don't you go and have a shower and I'll see what I can do about this situation we have here" nodding towards the howling infant

Callie lifted her drooping head "You will?" And before Arizona had time to respond Callie had bolted for their bedroom door and had stripped to her underwear to get into the shower, it took all of the willpower Arizona had not to follow her, instead pushing the thought of her girlfriend in the shower to the back of her mind and turning to George.

'There's a reason why I disagreed so strongly to this before' she thought to herself, putting her hand underneath George's head and scooping him up. She started by walking around the room cradling him bouncing him up and down, that didn't work so she changed her strategy. She danced with him for a good ten minutes before she realised that it wasn't working either, the baby was still crying. 'I work in PEDS for goodness sake, why can't I handle a baby?' and then it came to her, she'd encouraged Karev to do it and it had worked, so why shouldn't it work now?

She set the baby down gently onto the sofa, never taking her eyes off of him, and she removed her night shirt, so she was left in her bra and some tiny shorts. She felt a little embarrassed but the second she picked George back up the warmth and touch of her skin clearly did something as he stopped crying and all the insecurities flew away.

She walked around the apartment speaking softly to the baby, "There we go Georgie, it's alright I've got it all under control, we're going to be fine. I thought that you weren't ever going to stop and we'd have to call your Mummy, which would've been embarrassing as she'd think Callie and I couldn't handle a baby, and that would hurt Callie a lot you know, because all she wants is a baby, just like you, and maybe someday we'll have one, so you can play with her or him"

Callie had been listening to the speech from their bedroom door having finished her shower and wrapped herself in a robe after not being able to hear any crying and as she peered out of the door following the silence that was slightly creepy, she caught a glimpse of Arizona bending over and putting George into his travel cot, as she bent her shorts rode up and revealed slightly too much of Arizona's behind for Callie to handle.

"Sweet dreams Georgie" Arizona smiled. She jumped as she felt a set of hands grab her round the waist and lips settle in the crook of her neck.

"You. Are. Awesome" Callie whispered into her ear "And also on the verge of being arrested for indecent exposure" as she lowered her hands so they were resting on Arizona's hips.

Arizona shuddered as Callie's hands touched her bare skin, "It worked though didn't it? However naked I had to be. Getting women naked at 5 months old, he clearly takes after his Dad!" She turned in Callie's arms and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mmmmmmm, you smell like babies" Callie kissed her harder and with more passion than before, they were getting carried away.

"Calliope, we're in the same room as your best friends son, I really don't think we should be doing this here" They both turned to look at the innocently sleeping baby.

"Hhhhmmmm you're right, let's go" She hooked her finger down the front of Arizona's shorts and dragged her into their bedroom.

She quietly closed the door behind them and turned to find the most beautiful woman standing at the end of their bed, she pushed her back lightly so she fell into the mess of pillows and duvet. She pulled Arizona up to the head of the bed with her and then straddled her waist, bending over to lay a line of kissed down her collar bone and across her chest.

Arizona had managed to coordinate herself enough to undo Callie's robe sash which exposed her naked goddess body which never failed to amaze Arizona. She slipped her hand inside and began massaging her breasts. She raised her hips a little as Callie attempted to remove her shorts, she sat up as Callie pulled them all the way down and removed her robe at the same time, they were both naked, apart from Arizona's bra, which was soon removed, with a skilful fumble of hands.

Callie looked down at her girlfriends body and ran her hands down her rib cage, sighing in contentment, "I love you, so much" and with that Arizona pulled Callie down on top of her and crashed their lips together. Arizona tangled her hands within Callie's hair and rocked her hips up towards the brunette. Callie took this as a sign and ran her hand down the body beneath her and reaching Arizona's wet centre.

"Oh god Calliope, mmmmmmm that feels amazing…no please don't stop!" as the brunette thrust her two fingers inside of her needy girlfriend and maintained a steady pumping rhythm whilst kissing her lips with all the passion possible.

"No, Calliope wait a minute" as she pushed her back away from her face, "I want to do this together" as she lowered her hand down between Callie's legs.

All Callie had to do was look at her naked girlfriend to become turned on and with the added screaming of her name and squirming beneath her she didn't need much assistance to reach the same point as Arizona. Arizona's breath hitching was the sign to Callie that she was on the very edge and as Callie's muscles tightened around Arizona's fingers she knew they were both ready. With one more movement both women were screaming each other's names and twitching due to the intensity of their orgasms.

"Oh god Arizona that was amazing" Callie had collapsed on top of her and had no intention of moving, she nuzzled into her neck so rest for the 3 hours they had left before they had to get up again.

"I love you Calliope" but she was already snoring. Arizona reached down for the covers and pulled them up around the tangle of bodies, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and sighed, soon to fall asleep for the second time that night.


End file.
